Child Butler, Learning Demon
by LittleTrishyKitty
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, aged nineteen, comes across a young bruised boy of thirteen with blood red eyes. Who is this boy? Why is he hurt? Ciel slowly wants to find out the truth about this boy. Rated M for further chapters, YAOI, Ciel x Sebastian.
1. Part I: The Boy With Red Eyes

**Hellooooo ^_^ This a fan-fiction written by myself and a friend, my friend writes Ciel, and I write Sebastian. We both fill in the other characters when needed. I'll be doing this on the side while writing 'That Butler, a father. That Master a son.' Please take into account take we may be a little OOC especially with Sebastian, because he's meant to have child-like behaviour. As for the plot we just role with what comes into our heads...including YAOI. Oh yes, there is Yaoi and Shota. Obviously the pairing is Ciel X Sebastian, and if you hate don't read, simple. **

**Disclamer: My friend and I do not own Kuroshitsuji, if we did it would be dream come true and we would both fight over who gets Sebastian.  
**

**Please enjoy, fav, and review!**

**

* * *

**

Rushed footsteps echoed through the halls of the Phantomhive mansion. The house of one Ciel Phantomhive, aged nineteen. The maid of the house Maylene burst into Ciel's study. "M-master!" she stammered quickly, almost tripping over.

Ciel turned slowly in his chair and placed the papers that he held limply in his hands upon the desk. "What's the emergency, Maylene?" He let out a sigh.

Before she went to speak there were several loud noises coming from the kitchen, followed by shouting. "There's so-meo-ne bre-ak-ing in m-m-as-t-e-r!"

Ciel immediately stood up (quite shocked that for once it was a real emergency), snatched his gun from the top drawer, and walked swiftly out of the room. "Where, Maylene?"

"So-un-ds l-ike th-e kit-chen!"

He walked briskly passed Maylene, loading his gun, and heading straight towards the kitchen. He stood next to the doorway and listened intently for a few seconds.

"Bard! Put the gun down! Please!" Finny wailed standing up his arms spread wide, protecting something.

Bard clenched his teeth. "That thing was going to make off with master's dessert!"

"He's not a thing Bard-san! He's a child!"

Ciel sighed for the second time, and swung around the doorway, making his presence known in the kitchen with a click of his gun. "Bard, Finny, move".

"M-master!" Finny cried, "Please wait! He's-"

"I'm not going to blow his brains out without reason, although breaking into my home should be reason enough for me to do so." He stepped forward to finally get a look at the intruder as Finny shuffled to the side.

It was a boy of around thirteen; he was quite tall for his age and also quite thin. His pale white skin contrasted with his shiny black hair. However the one aspect of the boy that stood out was his blood red eyes.

Ciel put one hand on his hip and examined the boy's body. His porcelain skin was tainted with dark purple bruises and faint cuts, and his calm but fierce glare did not change. He tilted his gun away from the boy. "Please explain to me what you're doing in my house."

The boy didn't respond; he looked around for an exit.

Ciel let out an impatient groan, and quickly snatched up the boy's collar. He really couldn't stand children. "I recommend that you do not run away, or you may be leaving with a hole in your forehead."

The boy's eyes started to glow and he raised his hand. Before the hand got pass his chest, it dropped back down and the boy fainted.

The room fell silent. Ciel brought one hand up to his forehead and cursed inwardly. He couldn't very well kick him out now, nor did he trust the police to take care of such a young boy. With a third and final sigh, he made his way out of the room.

"Maylene, prepare a room. Bard and Finny, take him there." Ciel was very pissed at the idea of generously lending a room out to an intruder, but even so; He didn't want to abandon the boy.

"Yes master!" they shouted in chorus and did their jobs.

Around twenty minutes after the panic, Ciel walked silently from his study and into the room with the sleeping boy. He watched as Maylene took the child's clothes out to be washed, then scurried back in with a small basin of water and a cloth. "...H-he has a h-high f-f-fever m-m-aster..." She said. Ciel sat in a chair across the room and nodded, took out a book, and let Maylene do her job.

Later on in the night after Ciel had left Sebastian woke up and looked around the new room.

The room was elegant, he could tell even in darkness, and the whole house was silent.  
"Pathetic." The boy shook at the familiar voice. A tall, black haired man stood hanging from the ceiling about the bed. "I give you many chances, Sebastian, and this is how you repay me? You flee like a coward, and not only do you run, but you hide in some human English nobles mansion. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Sebastian tried to stop his body from shaking but he couldn't. He knew he should have kept running.

"You knew I could not take on three adult demons at once, let alone one adult. I could have died, but like you would care." Sebastian gave Claude the best glare he could.

Claude jumped down and swiftly pulled Sebastian up by his neck. "You're a disgrace. Lately I've been thinking that I can do nothing more for you but end your life."

Sebastian tried to pry away the hand that constricted his neck, but failed.

Claude glared up at him with hate in his eyes. "Understand, Sebastian that you can never hide from me." His attention was drawn to the doorway as he heard the door handle click, and within a flash.

Sebastian was dropped onto the bed, gasping for air, and Claude was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian buried his head into the pillow and focused on calming himself down. The young demon hated that he had such human emotions and he sighed.

The door creaked, and Ciel peered into the room to check that his 'guest' hadn't left in the middle of the night. He walked in and shut the door quietly behind him, carrying a small candle-stand. He approached the bed, and placed the candle on the bed-side table. "Excuse me," he whispered, rolling over Sebastian to check that his fever had gone down.

Sebastian jumped back off the bed, his eyes wide in fear. He paused and let out a relieved sigh, yet didn't move.

Ciel stayed in the same place. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?" He smirked, then leaned across the bed and offered a hand to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at the human's hand doubtingly. He was unsure whether to take hold or not. Although this human hadn't shot him earlier. Slowly, Sebastian moved his hand out and took hold of the human's.

Ciel pulled him back onto the bed quickly and tucked the covers around him. He felt the boy's forehead with the back of his hand, and then swept his fringe to the side. "Are you thirsty?"

Sebastian looked up and nodded.

Ciel stood up and turned to the door. "A man of my status caring for a child like some kind of nanny...How laughable." He snickered, and exited the room, leaving Sebastian looking confused. As Ciel carefully made it down the stairway in complete darkness (because he left the candle behind), he stepped cautiously towards the kitchen. After bashing his knee about three times and walking into a wall, he finally reached the sink.

The demon looked at the candle and raised one of his hands by the flame. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making the flame bigger. Slowly the flame started to grow in brightness and size. He smirked at his success, however as soon as he lost his concentration. The flame returned to normal. Sebastian growled annoyed with himself.

Ciel returned with the glass of water (half-full since he spilled most of it on his way back), and shut the door. He passed the glass to the boy and then pulled up a chair next to the bed. He crossed one leg over his knee and leaned back. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian..." he muttered and sipped the water.

Ciel leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbow on one knee. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am the owner of the Funtom Company and this is my home. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"I was running away."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Running away? From what?"

"My, adoptive father."

Ciel paused, but decided not to probe any further and cause tension between them. He stretched his arms out and glanced over to the candles flickering flame. "I see. Are you feeling any better since yesterday?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement and finished the glass of water.

Ciel stood up in silence, picking up the candle and turning to face the door. "You're welcome to stay here until you've recovered." He glanced over his shoulder at the raven-haired boy. "Good night." He closed the door behind him, and returned to his room.

Sebastian stayed awake for the rest of the night, keeping a look out for Claude.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel was woken by the irritating screams and shouts of the Phantomhive servants. Although it was still early, he decided to start his day immediately, since he had alot of work to catch up on (and not to mention a mysterious boy staying in one of his guest rooms). He shrugged on his clothes and waited for his head to adjust, then walked to his study.

As Ciel was heading to his study, he soon came across Sebastian, who was still dressed in his nightgown. Sebastian saw Ciel and stared at him with his blood red eyes.

The taller glanced at other with heavy eyes, and smoothed out his hair with his hands. He yawned quietly and then spoke. "Why are you awake?"

"Most likely the same reason as you." He said hiding the fact he had stayed awake the whole night. It was half true; the shouting had made him get of bed.

"...Ah." Ciel said, turning his gaze towards the cries and crashes from downstairs. "Breakfast should be prepared soon." He began walking away. "Until then, do as you please; unless you steal anything, or cause more damage to my home than my servants do, you should be fine. I've got work." He said, waving a hand of dismissal. He could feel those scalding eyes burning holes through the back of his head.

Sebastian decided to go to the centre of the chaos and headed into the kitchen.

Maylene, Bard, and Finny glanced up at Sebastian in the doorway. The entire kitchen was a mess; there were shattered plates and glasses strewn on the floor, charred food was slowly making its way down the walls, and the whole oven area looked like the aftermath of an explosion. Simply put, because it was.

"Ah! You're awake!" Finny said, leaping at Sebastian.

"OI! Watch it Finny, that guy's a thief!" Bard growled, tugging Finny backwards.

"B-Bard! Don't s-s-say such things! He's s-sick!" Said the maid, adjusting her shattered glasses on the brim of her nose.

Sebastian took a quick step to the side to dodge the gardener. "It's fine, I feel better. Perhaps I can help to redeem myself?"

Bard let out a ticked 'Tsk' and turned to carry on with whatever he was attempting to do, while Maylene just beamed a smile. "I-I don't really kn-know what y-y-you c-could do...W-we're fine!" She turned to begin cleaning the mess, but fell flat on her face.

"What are you trying to make?" he asked looking around at the mess.

"Brat, isn't it obvious?" Bard gestured his hand to a few bowls of sludge, receiving a very blank stare from Sebastian. "BREAKFAST!" He yelled, lighting his cigarette.

"That to me looks like anything but breakfast." Sebastian walked over to an area and quickly cleaned it. He rolled up the sleeves of his nightgown. "Could someone get me some eggs, salt, flour, milk and butter?"

"Listen here, you-"

"BARD!" Maylene interrupted. She quickly, and as carefully as her clumsy self could, brought the ingredients to the boy. Bard hissed and sat down on a chair, leaning back against the counter.

Sebastian nodded at the maid and then searched round the room for a clean and not broken bowl.

"W-W-We'll start c-cleaning!" Maylene pulled Bard and Finny with her out of the kitchen to gather some cleaning equipment, and Sebastian was left in a horribly defiled, yet blissfully peaceful room.

Sebastian smirked and then rushed throughout the room using his demon speed. He decided in his head that the three servants wouldn't get the room cleaned if they tried. So, he ripped the sleeves of night gown and cleaned the room himself within seconds. Next, he checked the stove to see it was working. Then he finally got to work on breakfast.

With the servants...

All was not well.

"What's that brat able ta' do that I can't! I'm the CHEF for god's sake!" Bard huffed. Maylene rooted through the cupboard of supplies, while Bard and Finny stood patiently in the hallway.

"Bard, don't worry~ We can be friends with him!" Finny giggled and hugged onto Bards arm, momentarily cutting off the circulation.

"Get'off me! I don't want to be friends with some sodding thief who broke in las' night!"

"Bard leave him alone~ He's just a boy!" Finny whined. They heard a muffled 'GOT IT' and the whole equipment cupboard came tumbling down on Maylene.

Ciel rose from his chair, and with his first sigh of the day, prepared to murder his 'trained' staff.

By the time it had taken for the servants to return Sebastian had laid out breakfast. Today's breakfast was crepes. It was simple and easy, but probably not refined enough for the Earl. However it would just have to do.

The servants stood gob-smacked in the doorway. It took mere seconds for that silence to crumble, though.

"UWAAAH~!" Finny's eyes sparkled in awe. "It's magic!" He laughed happily.

Ciel slowly approached them in silence.

Sebastian turned round to face them and just stared, silent.

Ciel cleared his throat, standing behind his servants, looking as regal and not amused as usual.

"M-master!" They all chorused in shock.

Ciel glared at them. "Is there a problem?" He said, peering over their shoulders, and locking eyes with Sebastian, who was practically bathing in the kitchens new-found radiance. Ciel stared back.

The boy gestured to the plates on the side, "today's breakfast is crepes. I made enough for everyone."

They stood in silence, gathered in the doorway.  
Maylene flashed back into reality. "I-I'll go set the ta-"

"No need. I just want to eat." Ciel said. Everything Sebastian had prepared looked beautiful, and although he wasn't prepared to show it, Ciel was quite ready to pounce onto the counter and devour it all like a ravenous dog. But no, that was not going to happen.

"You prepared all of this yourself? And cleaned this filthy kitchen, no less?"

Sebastian nodded, biting back a smirk.

Ciel contemplated his choices. Now he'd seen this, he definitely wasn't willing to let the boy leave his mansion. Sebastian had done two of his servants jobs, better than they ever have, might he add, and was now offering Ciel the most appetising thing he'd ever seen spawned by this kitchen.  
"You...Are you looking for a job?"

"I will do anything to stay away from my adoptive father. If that includes a job, then so be it."

Ciel held back his urge to laugh, and stared into the boys smouldering eyes. "Then you're hired." The staffs' jaws hit the floor. "Follow me to my study." He began to walk away, staring longingly at the food upon the counter, but refusing to show just how hungry he was. He waved his hand for his servants to clear out of the doorway.

Sebastian followed behind the Earl, slightly annoyed at the fact he had not eaten what he had prepared.

Ciel closed the door behind them, and sunk back into his chair. Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat infront of the desk. "So..." Ciel said, taking his papers from the desk and shoving them into a drawer, "...I don't want to know about your past. I'm not going to cause you any discomfort by asking for it. Just tell me your full name, age, and what you feel your strengths are." Ciel was increasingly interested by the child, but didn't want to let him know that. He was starting this off slowly.

One the first rules that his adoptive father had told him was never to lie, so he never did. "Sebastian Michaelis, aged thirteen." His age wasn't a lie, it was his human age and that was Ciel was requesting. "As for **s**trengths, I have many, as for weaknesses. I have none." Human ability wise, of course.

Ciel paused. The boy seemed very confident in himself. "Oh? Is that so?" Ciel said, glancing over the boy's body. "I'm offering you a place to stay, free food and reasonable pay. Are you willing to start work immediately as my head butler?" Ciel's lip twitched up into a cunning grin for a split second, thinking about all of the ways he could tease Sebastian. _'I'd like to see some proof as to where this confidence comes from'_ he thought.

Sebastian went onto one knee, lowering his head, right hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel looked down at him. He snickered and covered his mouth. "Well, now that that's sorted," He twirled his chair away from him as Sebastian raised his head, "I'll call in a tailor and have some clothes made for you."

Sebastian stood up, "what should I do in the mean time?"

Ciel thought for a while about how he could put him to use, but the silence was quickly broken by an angry, empty and very loud growl from Ciel's stomach. "...Bring me something to eat." He shrunk a little into his chair.

"Anything in particular?" the now appointed butler asked.

"Anything that isn't made by the chef." He retorted.

Sebastian smirked and headed towards the door. "As you wish."

Ciel turned his chair back to the desk once Sebastian had left, and once he was sure they had some distance, he went to his room where he had last used the phone. Ciel waited patiently as the phone rang, and the finally connected. "Ah...Nina..."

* * *

**Ta-da~ I do love writing Sebastian owning the other servants and Ciel. Part 2 will be up shortly! **


	2. Part II: Phantomhive Life Adjustment

**Hello again, thank you from both of us, for all the reviews, favs, story alerts adds etc etc. Those reviews really moviated bocchan and myself to keep writing this! Please keep reviewing it really helps and encourages us both!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji, if we did we would be arguing over which dessert Sebastian should make us and how we want Sebastian dressed. Fu fu fu~**

* * *

Ciel sat in his usual seat, dressed in all the finest, with Sebastian stood quietly at his side. Just one day had passed since his phone call to Nina and she was already on her way. It seems that as soon as she heard about the new 'Child Butler' of Ciel Phantomhive needing a bunch of uniforms, she was a little too happy to accept the job offer. Three loud knocks on the door, and Ciel was mentally preparing himself for what he knew was about to come...

Unlike Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it.

"Aaaah! Sebastian, so cute~!" Came the squealing voice of Nina as she burst in, latching onto Sebastian. She stroked his porcelain cheek and then turned her attention to Ciel, who was looking a little more annoyed than usual.

Sebastian blinked, with a confused expression but then returned back to being calm and stoic faced.

"Ah, Ciel, you're still such a pretty boy~. Sadly, you're a little too old for my liking." She pouted and squished Sebastian's cheeks a little.

"Oh my, that's a real shame." Ciel sneered and then watched Sebastian's expression as he was treated like some kind of toy by their slightly hyper-active tailor.

Suddenly she leapt away from him and stared him down intensely. "Are you sure you want butler uniforms? I'd much rather put him in a sailor suit, or school clothes, or-"

"Yes Nina. Butler attire. Do not mix your strange fantasies in with mine."

"Oh? So you have a butler uniform fetish?" Ciel's face scrunched up and he smacked his hands on the desk. "No! Just do what I'm paying you for!" Ciel let out a growl. Nina snickered, and then turned back to Sebastian.

While that conversation had gone on, Sebastian had closed his eyes, relaxing.

Ciel stared at Sebastian's calm face, looking at his silky black hair that contrasted with his pale skin...and then up to Nina, who abruptly tore Sebastian's clothes off in a flash. The slightly over-sized shirt Finny had let Sebastian wear that day was thrown across the room, leaving Sebastian stood in nothing but his shorts.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down, blinked, then looked back up at Nina.

Nina stared at Sebastian's spectral skin. "Wow! You have such beautiful skin~." She wrapped her arms around his back and Sebastian lifted his arms stiffly.

Ciel stared at Nina in horror. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. "Stop tou-" He watched as she pulled the measuring tape around to his front.

"Huh?" She said, Sebastian glanced over to Ciel.

Ciel sat back down in his chair, and turned to face the window behind him. "Nothing...Just...Hurry up."

Sebastian tilted his head in the direction of Ciel, why had he wanted the woman to stop? Was he being protective? He pushed these questions to back of his mind and let his head go back to being straight.

A few seconds later, Nina whipped the tape back into her hand and got back on to her feet. "Okay, they shouldn't take long to do...I can at least have the first one done by tomorrow." She said, raising her finger to her chin.

"Yes, that'd be good." Ciel sighed.

Maylene poked her head around the door, wheeling the tea trolley, silently as to not catch the tailor's attention.

"Maylene, please accompany Nina to the door."

Nina's eyes lit up and she bounded over to Maylene, linking her arm. "Aah this dress...It's old now...Don't you want me to update it for you?" Nina laughed, leaning ever-so close to Maylene's face.

Sebastian pushed the door closed and turned to Ciel.

Ciel turned his chair slightly to the side. It was around five o'clock, and the sky was becoming grey and darker by the second. His eyes flickered towards Sebastian. "Ah..." He looked over the boy's ruby eyes that watched the still world outside of the study window, then stood and walked to the shirt that lay on the floor.

Ciel was old enough now to be doing certain things on his own initiative. The room was very dark. The large window that stood behind his desk let in little light from the clouded sky, and Sebastian was almost a silhouette against it. He saw Sebastian looking his way. "Come, Sebastian." He said, raising the shirt.

Sebastian nodded, "yes my lord." He then walked over to Ciel and looked up slowly.

"Raise your arms up." He said softly. Rain began to patter against the glass quietly.

The boy complied and raised his arms as soon as the order was spoken.

Ciel opened the shirt out and pulled the sleeve through the right way, then brought it behind Sebastian and placed his hands in the arms of the shirt. As he let go, it drifted gently onto his shoulders, and Ciel began to connect each button and hole. "Sebastian, do you like this manor more than the place that you used to live in?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord. I am treated better."

"I see..." Ciel said, gently straightening out the creases on the shirt. Ciel's mansion did not hold many; he was seen as a bitter, and rather proud brat that was just the Queen's 'dog', and nothing more. But what they didn't know was that the people who worked in the phantomhive mansion were all refugees from some form of torment. To outsiders, the manor was a hellish prison. To the servants, it was a heaven that offered shelter to the suffering. Ciel was proud, but he was kind in his own way. "May I ask...Why exactly you're running away from your home?" He said.

"My adopted father did not treat me well; he believes that my skills should be tested all the time. However, by skills, I mean fighting."

Ciel looked at him through his royal-blue eyes and placed a hand on Sebastian's head. His face remained the same unmoved expression, but what he meant was 'Don't worry'. They fell silent once again. The rain was now lashing at the windows, and the wind howled. "I finished all of my work earlier; therefore I am going to my room to read. What would you like to do for now, Sebastian?"

Sebastian paused, raising his hand to his chin. He had never had again time to himself before, let alone be asked what he would want to do. "I don't know, my lord."

Ciel snickered and walked towards the door. "Sebastian, bring some fresh tea to my room. Maybe you'll have decided by then."

Sebastian bowed and headed to kitchen to prepare the tea. He sighed and the fact he couldn't think of one thing.

Ciel shrugged off his coat and let it drop to the floor. Crawling onto the bed, he pulled a book from atop the bedside table, and then read silently, patiently waiting for Sebastian's return.

Within minutes Sebastian came in holding a tray. He set it on the bedside table, and then stood by it.

"Have you thought of anything you'd like to do yet, Sebastian?" Ciel said, not lifting his eyes from the book in his hands.

The young butler shook his head, "no, my lord."

Ciel twitched an eyebrow. "Surely there's something. Do you not have any hobbies?" He placed the book open on his lap, and then turned his head to the boy. "Do you read many books?"

"I don't know my hobbies; I never got the chance to find them."

Ciel's mouth opened to say something, but couldn't. Was he really so oppressed by his adopted father? He exhaled, and shuffled over a little, freeing some space for Sebastian on the bed.

"If that's the case..." He readjusted his sitting position, "...then sit down read with me."

"Is that an order?" he asked, not moving.

Ciel glared at him. "...It's an offer. I'll leave the orders until you have your uniform for now." Ciel was feeling quite civil today, but all of the formalities were beginning to make him itch.

Sebastian paused and thought it over. It would cause no harm. The boy sat next to him and stared down at the book.

Ciel felt the bed dip a little to Sebastian's weight beside him, and he put the book between them. "It's a short story by Edgar Allan Poe. The title is; 'The Black Cat'."

"Cat?" he queried and started reading.

Ciel chose a section with his finger and read aloud; "Pluto- this was the cat's name- was my favourite pet and playmate. I alone fed him, and he attended me wherever I went about the house. It was even with difficulty that I could prevent him from following me through the streets.  
Our friendship lasted, in this manner, for several years, during which my general temperament and character-through the instrumentality of the Fiend Intemperance -had (I blush to confess it) experienced a radical alteration for the worse-" He looked back at Sebastian, who was staring hard at the words. "Do you understand so far?"

Sebastian nodded going over the words in his head, over and over.

Ciel continued through more of the story; "One night, returning home, much intoxicated, from one of my haunts about town, I fancied that the cat avoided my presence. I seized him; when, in his fright at my violence, he inflicted a slight wound upon my hand with his teeth. The fury of a demon instantly possessed me. I knew myself no longer. My original soul seemed, at once, to take its flight from my body; and a more than fiendish malevolence, gin-nurtured, thrilled every fibre of my frame. I-" Ciel paused and read ahead. This story was certainly not something he should be letting a child read. He gritted his teeth and placed a book-mark in the page, and closed the book quickly.

Sebastian leaned in when he had mentioned souls but then quickly pulled back when the book was suddenly shut.

A bead of sweat trickled down Ciel's forehead. "...I don't think we should read this story." He felt Sebastian's eyes scrutinize him as he became more suspicious.

"I've felt worse, personally." He muttered.

Ciel looked at the boy next to him. "What do you mean by that?" He said, running his fingers down the spine of the book.

"To put it simply, master. My adoptive father is..." he searched for the right word. "Abusive."

Ciel stopped. Sebastian had been abused by him? Well, Ciel could empathise with him on that, but even so, he couldn't tell what the boy was feeling. Ciel wanted to do something to make Sebastian feel better. He awkwardly stared forward, making sure to not make eye-contact with him. "You...you're...safe here...I'll..." He cleared his throat that was beginning to close up with embarrassment. "...make sure you're safe."

Sebastian stared at the side of Ciel's head, smirking. It was clear the Earl wasn't good with conversations such as these. "Thank you, master."

Ciel's whole face became blood-red. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Y-Yes, yes, I-I'm very tired now so I'll be retiring early..." Ciel cringed at how pathetic he was being. 'It's not even six o'clock yet...what an awful excuse...' He thought to himself, only proving to darken the shade of red that his face now was.

Sebastian chuckled when he saw the Earl's face turn the same shade as his eyes. He got of the bed and bowed, picking up the tray. "As you wish, my lord."

He acknowledged the fact that Sebastian had laughed at him, but ignored it, none the less. If he had decided to yell at him he would've probably just caused himself further embarrassment. He turned to reach silently for his tea, and began drinking as Sebastian walked away. His eyes widened.  
"This...You made this?"

"Yes my lord, mint tea. Does it suit your tastes?"

Ciel tried to drink more, only to find that he had already drank the whole cup without realising. "It's-" His pride slowed him down. "-Yes. I like it."

"I'm glad, my lord." He said and poured him another cup.

After taking his second cup, Ciel dismissed Sebastian, and then hoisted himself up off the bed to get changed. His face had cooled off, and he found himself actually feeling tired from all of that strenuous comforting that he did not very often. He kicked his shoes off, followed by his socks, top and replaced them with his usual baggy night shirt and a pair of comfortable trousers. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

Sebastian headed out the room, tray in hand. Then headed towards the kitchen.

As Sebastian paced down the corridor, he found the house becoming seemingly darker. He stopped. Fear struck him as his wide ruby eyes connected with those of cruel amber. A hand threw him against the wall, crushing his throat.

"Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian quickly raised his hands to his throat, desperately trying to get the tight grip off him. "C-laude..." he croaked out.

Claude dug his fingertips in deep. "Have you been enjoying yourself? Living like some parasite in some human's house?" A second hand punched Sebastian in the stomach. "Is he kind to you?" Another punch.

Sebastian held back his screams of pain, but let out quiet groans. He fell to the floor and tried to get up. "He's...kinder than you," he replied through deep breathes.

A swift and brutal kick collided with Sebastian's head, sending him flying in the direction he came from. His head and stomach throbbed with excruciating agony, and he lay limp on the floor.

Claude was soon by his side again.

"Oh? Is that so?" He placed a foot on Sebastian's head. "He'll be so pleased to find your mangled body lying here in your own blood."

Sebastian closed his eyes and gathering what energy he had left into his arms. He quickly grabbed Claude's leg and pulled it powerfully to the side.

Claude looked down at Sebastian's feeble attempt. He stamped down hard on Sebastian's hands. "You're pathetic Sebastian, allow me t-"

The door next to them swung open.

Ciel stood, aiming the revolver that he clenched tightly at Claude's chest. "Get away from him!" Ciel snarled and his eyes burned with rage.

Sebastian looked up at his angry master and realised he was instantly in danger. "Master! Get away!" he shouted the best he could.

Claude snickered and stepped off Sebastian.

Sebastian stared up, his chest rising and falling rapidly, a thick trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth.

"How lovely to meet you, Earl Phantomhive. I do hope that Sebastian has not bothered you." He smirked.

Ciel pointed the gun to his face. "Get out before I blow your jaw off." Ciel hissed with no hesitation.

Claude bowed and disappeared within seconds, but left a ghostly whisper in Sebastian's ear. "I'll see you soon."

Sebastian hands felt like they were burning, but actually they were healing. He curled up, hating to show his weak side.

Ciel collapsed onto his knees and rolled Sebastian over. He rested Sebastian's head upon his knee and then he was suddenly panicked. "S-Sebastian, are you in much pain?" His heart thumped against his chest.

Sebastian shook his head still denying his torment. "I'm fine...sir" he muttered, fighting back the groans.

Ciel poked Sebastian's stomach, causing a wince of pain from Sebastian. "And I'm not stupid." If Sebastian was going to be awkward now then Ciel would just have to deal with him his way. He pushed his arms slowly under Sebastian, and then raised him up off of the floor. He walked sideways in through the bedroom door, trying to be as gentle as possible, and placed him back down on the bed. "I'll be back, don't try to move." He said.

Sebastian waited for him to leave and then tried to stand up by himself, now instead of just his hands having the burning sensation; his whole body was engulfed with the heat. He clenched his teeth and waited for his body to heal.

Seconds later, Ciel came sprinting through the door with Maylene following close behind, carrying a box full of medical supplies. "Still hurting?" He said, placing a hand on Sebastian's head.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's nightgown with his hands, "i'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

Ciel sat down on the floor next to him, looking sympathetically over his injured body while Maylene did her best to treat him. He put his hand on the bed, which was gripped tightly by Sebastian. Ciel's face became serious and emotionless. "What do you think should be done, Maylene?" Ciel said.

"A-ah w-well B-B-Boc-chan, h-he actually..." She pushed her glasses shakily up to the top of her nose, "...I...I-I think h-he's r-recovering on h-his own..."

Sebastian smirked wondering if Ciel would work out was he truly was. Would the very fact he was a demon frighten him? Sebastian started to feel the blazing heat was finally cooling down.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "Alright. You may leave." He said, still staring intently at the boy. He raised a hand to his mouth, and sat in thought while Maylene made her way out. The door clicked shut, and they were alone once again. "Sebastian...Are you..." Ciel paused. Sebastian's ears perked up as he anticipated the question. "...sure you're okay? You looked pretty bad before."

Sebastian stood up straight, his facial expression but to the perfect composed butler. "Yes my lord," he said with a bow, and then returned to his straight posture.

Ciel stood up next to him, looking completely confused. He kicked Sebastian in the shin.

Sebastian didn't move or show any signs of pain.

Ciel crossed his arms. It was obvious by the way he looked that he couldn't comprehend this properly. A few things passed through his mind; 'Is _Sebastian hiding the pain?'_, _'Is he superhuman?'_, and _'Does he have an incredibly high pain threshold?'_ He wanted to kick him a few more times to test out his theories, but decided it'd be better not to. His eyes flickered up to Sebastian's.

"Something wrong my lord?" he asked, unfazed.

Ciel furrowed his brow. "Take off your clothes."

Sebastian paused, his eyebrows raised. But then took the overly massive shirt off.

Ciel tried to remember the areas that were causing Sebastian pain earlier. He got onto his knees and looked eye-level at Sebastian's stomach. He was slightly toned, even though he was only thirteen, but his skin was a beautiful, and very much un-blemished. Ciel put a hand on it and pressed lightly, and waited for a reaction.

Once again, no reaction from Sebastian.

Ciel trailed his finger up Sebastian's chest, resting both hands on his cheeks. He checked for any signs of the beating that he had just had.

Nothing. It was as if nothing happened.

"Sebastian, what's going on?"

Sebastian titled his head to side, "you are questioning about my health, master?"

"Of course I am!" Ciel growled. He had no idea what was happening. He was slowly coming the conclusion that he had gone insane from constantly being around his servants. "What happened to all of the bruises? And the cuts? You were in pretty terrible shape outside the door, Sebastian; you can't lie to me about that."

"I heal fast." He gave as an honest answer.

"Oh come on Sebastian, no normal person heals that fast!" Ciel put his hands on his hips, standing face to face with the boy. He was convinced something weird was going on, but it was just unexplainable in his mind. Agitated from going over it too much, Ciel raised his hands to his head and let out a low groan.

Sebastian didn't move an inch; he wouldn't give away him being a demon unless ordered.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his head pounding. "Sebastian...You were hurt earlier, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel swiftly brought his hands away from his head. "Then why? Sebastian, why have your injuries completely gone?" He thought. It's not as if this was a problem, Ciel just couldn't comprehend; And if Ciel couldn't understand it, he'd just become more intrigued by it until he was aware of the truth. "Why Sebastian?" He roared, "I order you Sebastian, why have you recovered so quickly?"

Sebastian took a step forward and leaned down so that he was whispering into Ciel's ear. "It's part of my nature. Master."

Ciel snapped. "WH- Sebastian! Don't give me rubbish such as that!" Ciel flopped over onto the bed, writhing while clenching his head like some stroppy child. He stopped and placed his arms under his head, sighing as he did so. "You're very annoying Sebastian, do you realise that?"

"I aim to be, my lord." He said smirking and put his oversized shirt back on.

"Tch." Ciel glared at the back of his head, and jabbed Sebastian's butt with his bare foot. "Bastard." He smirked and rolled over, burying his face in the covers.

The now fully dressed Sebastian turned around. "Master, you act like a child."

"Then you act like a sly old man." Ciel mumbled into the bed. He brought one hand up to the back of his head and his fingers clawed at the knot of his eye-patch.

"An old man is wiser, so I thank you for the compliment. Unlike you, who is a foolish child."

"Go to hell!" Ciel slid onto his knees off of the bed, dragging the whole sheet down with him. He gave up, and just slumped down onto the floor. He growled up at Sebastian's provoking face. "It's not as if I'm old and I act immature. I only just turned nineteen." He brushed his fringe back with his hand. "Besides, aren't I an adult most of the time? Give me a break, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and headed silently towards the door.

"Eh- Where are you going?" Ciel tried to untangle himself from the covers.

"You told me to give you a break."

"Idiot, that's not what I meant!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian bowed, "my apologies, master." He straightened and walked back over.

Ciel snickered. He put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and got back into his bed, avoiding looking directly into his eyes, and inwardly laughing as he did so. "I may as well go to bed now. How about you, Sebastian? Do you have anything left to do tonight?" He flipped the covers back onto the bed.

"No my lord, unless you have any orders."

Ciel smiled for the first time in a while. It was the best he could do, even though it was very half-hearted. He tucked the covers around himself, and pulled them up around his mouth. He thought. "...No."

Sebastian nodded and bowed once more. "Goodnight, master." The young butler walked out the room, the only sound that gave away when he had left was the quiet click of the door.

* * *

**Straight away I'm going to guess most of you went: _"Why the hell did Sebastian get beaten up so easily?WHHYYYYYY?"_**

**The answer to this question is as follows: The Sebastian I'm playing is weak demon wise, because of Claude's training he never really learnt much. Hence, 'Learning Demon' in the title. But don't worry he'll get better :D**

**Thank you for reading and the next part should be up in next few days to a week.  
**


	3. Part III: Keeping a Master's Schedule

**AN: Hello it's been a long time hasn't it...2 years I think. But in that time my bocchan I haven't really been talking, (nothing bad! don't worry!) it's just that we both go to seperate colleges and such and we just lost contact. But I still have some of the stuff we wrote that I never got round to editing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, as always: We don't not own Kuroshitsuji we just enjoy writing the great characters owned by Yana!  
**

**Please, rate, follow and most of all, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ciel's head nestled deep into his soft feather pillow, and the dark curtains were illuminated by the bright glow of a beautiful morning.

The door crept open, and light foot-steps tapped across the carpeted floor. The footsteps stopped by the curtain and shortly after the morning light pierced through the darkness.

Ciel grunted as his eyes slowly opened, but closed soon after since they couldn't adjust. He pulled the blanket up further.

Sebastian walked over and shook him lightly. "It's time to wake up master." He started pouring a cup of tea, "today's breakfast is poached salmon, with mint salad. What would you prefer on the side? Toast or scones?"

Ciel rolled over onto his back and raised his arm over his face. "...Scones." Apart from the sun glaring in his face and momentarily blinding him, Ciel didn't mind this wake-up call. He looked from under his hand at Sebastian. The sun was creating a warm glow around him; his hair was shining a silky, lustrous black, and his elegant movements as he merely poured the tea caused an unavoidable air of sophistication to flow from him. Ciel lay there in silence and watched.

"A good choice, sir." The butler replied and held out the still steaming hot tea to his master.

Ciel looked for a few more seconds, then propped himself up against the head-board of the bed. He took the tea in hand, and inhaled the warm and pleasant scent. His love for tea knew no bounds. He pressed his lips to the edge of the cup, then withdrew, and glanced up to the young man at the beds side. "What is my schedule for today?" Ciel said quietly. His head was still feeling fuzzy from sleep.

"You have a meeting with Miss Nina at eleven; at two you have a history class with Miss Annis, then at four you have a business meeting with Mr Hugh.

He groaned in forced approval. He took a sip of his tea, placed it to his side, and shifted to the edge of the bed. Tilting his head back, he looked out of the window.

Sebastian walked over to a wardrobe and took out his master's clothes for the day. He came back over to the bed and laid them out neatly.

Ciel slumped back onto his elbows, his chest out. He gestured his hands towards his shirt as if to say "Well?" It's not that Ciel couldn't do it himself (although even he struggled with some of the intricate clothes he had to wear sometimes); it's just that he really wanted to test his oh-so-confident Butler and see what he could do.

"Ah, does my child like master wish me to dress him? Perhaps I should call you bocchan instead of master."

"Bastard..." Ciel said, trying very hard to not lose it and pour the tea on Sebastian's head. "...Do not mock your master." His face was emotionless and he tugged at the first button on his shirt. "Oh my...Is such a perfect Butler so inept that he has to make his master do his job for him?" He tilted his head and looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and started undressing his master. "I was just making sure that bocchan was aware of his mental age."

He clenched his fist. "What was that?" His eyes burned with rage as he stared at the younger boy. 'I dare you to say that again' He thought. By now he was quite prepared to bash the whole tea set across his head.

"Hm?" was Sebastian's reply as he continued undressing Ciel. Then grabbed his clothes for the day.

Ciel turned his head away. As much as he loved teasing Sebastian, it seemed as though he always had the upper hand. Sebastian's remarks seemed to leave him feeling irate and frustrated. It was as though he simply loved provoking Ciel and then feigning his innocence. Ciel sat up straight and let out a light. 'Hmph.'

Sebastian dressed Ciel and tied his ribbon easily into a bow. He smirked and stepped back.

Ciel stood up and smoothed out his clothes with his hands, glared at Sebastian, and made his way out of the door.

The butler picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen to wash up.

Much time passed Ciel by while he was cooped up in his study (as he was every day). He didn't often ask for anything while he was busy with work, therefore he got a lot done, and didn't get any intrusions from his servants. The whole period was quiet (minus the worrying-but-easily-ignorable commotion from the first floor), and Ciel could clear his mind and relax...

Until he heard Sebastian's knock on the door.

After knocking Sebastian came in, "I would just like to inform you master that Miss Nina shall arrive in five minutes."

Ciel let his pen drop to the desk and pried himself from his seat. He attempted to get his legs working again as he walked passed Sebastian, down the staircase, and to the front door. "I'm hoping that Nina does not wish to stick around for too long. My day has been almost completely headache free so far." He leaned towards Sebastian, whilst shooting him a killer look. "...Almost."

Really, the bad start to the morning was enough to drain the life from him.

Sebastian followed silently behind him and wondering how else is could annoy his master.

Ciel perked up as he heard two loud knocks, and Sebastian immediately opened the door.

Nina stood grinning in the doorway, gripping the package tightly between her chest and her arms. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully, "I really can't stay long, but if you would be kind enough, do you think I could stay and make sure it fits?" Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian. "...I suppose." He led her inside.

Sebastian led them to his master's study, without an order he took his clothes off, apart from his underwear.

Ciel leaned against the desk, and looked towards Nina and Sebastian, as she unwrapped the packaging and handed the boy his uniform.

Sebastian looked over to his master for approval.

"Please." Ciel said, waving his hand. What he meant by this is 'Make this quick, Sebastian'.

Sebastian nodded and got dressed, effortlessly doing up everything.

Ciel smirked and waited. "Well, Sebastian?" He said, hoping that no further hassle from Nina would come from this.

Sebastian looked at Nina and bowed, "this attire is perfect in every way Miss Nina. Thank you for spending your time making it."

Nina smiled complacently at the boy. "Don't worry; I very much enjoyed making it!" She pinched Sebastian's cheeks and her eyes sparkled with delight "...Especially for such a cute boy like you!"

Ciel sighed and shook his head. He looked over Sebastian, in his flawless new uniform, and admired how perfect he looked in it. The woman may have been crazy, but she was the best tailor Ciel had ever come across.

Nina trailed her eyes to the door and sighed, not wanting to let Sebastian go. "Oow, it's such a shame I couldn't see you in action Sebastian, but I must be off!" She said.

Ciel stepped forwards and gestured towards the doorway. "Then I suppose we should see you off." He announced.

Nina strode proudly towards the door, followed by Ciel, followed by Sebastian.

As Ciel said his final thank you and goodbye, he pushed the door closed with his back, and then stayed in place.

Sebastian pushed some of his hair behind his ears. He looked slightly up at Ciel, hiding a concerned expression. "Is something wrong, master?" he asked.

Ciel tilted his head upwards. 'Although Sebastian's only been here a few days now...' He thought, '...I wonder if he feels like he fits in? I don't want him to worry about that sort of thing. If I could help him...No, that would be bad. I don't know how to deal with kids.' Ciel barely heard Sebastian's question, when his eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from the door.  
"I'm fine." He said sharply, "Sebastian, repeat my schedule."

The butler nodded, "your next appointment is with Miss Annis at two, and then you have a business meeting with Mr Hugh at four."

Ciel shivered at the thought of returning to work. It was only around 11:20am now and he couldn't stand spending his day as nothing more than work and business.

He wanted to have some fun, at least.

"Sebastian, I'd like tea in the garden today. Bring it to me in one minute flat." He demanded. He walked away promptly, rushing to his seat in the garden, counting the seconds in his head.

Sebastian smirked and as soon as his master was out of sight; he was in the kitchen in a flash. Thankfully the servants were elsewhere and he could speed round the room making the tea, to make the kettle boil quicker he made the flames hotter. Within thirty seconds the tea was made and ran to the garden; however he slowed down silently and stood behind his master. With tray in hand, he leaned down and then set the cup down, not one drop wasted.

Ciel stared at the cup in disbelief. "Ah..." Ciel fell silent. He decided not to say anything, and make out that this was not impressive. He would not praise anyone so easily, of course. He held the warm cup in his hands and savoured the heat in the cool breeze. He contemplated seeing how far Sebastian would go to carry out his orders, but decided otherwise.

Sebastian put the tray to his side and stood behind his master.

"Alright Sebastian..." But then again, it did seem like fun. "You see those deformed trees and bushes down there?" He gestured to the garden. It was true. The garden did not look as pristine as the rest of the house. This was obviously due to the gardener's lack of delicacy...Or brains. "I want you to cut all of them in ten minutes. Surely that task is simple enough...Don't you agree?" He held in a laugh. Not only could he enjoy watching someone else work their ass off while he relaxed, he could avoid getting back to his previous task. For Ciel, it was Win/Win.

Sebastian nodded and set the tray down. "As you wish." He headed over to get the right tools and then quickly analysed what he needed to edit.

Ciel sat there, taking in the view.

Which was suddenly blocked by a familiar silhouette.

"Master! Bad news! Really really bad news!" Finny cried, clenching his fists. Ciel looked up at his forlorn face and got to his feet.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

"The-...The CELLAR master!"

"What about it?"

"Me and Maylene went to clean, and...and..." Ciel pressed further.

"What is it, Finny?"

"Ghosts, Master!"

Ciel was silent. He exhaled the breath that he held in preparation for shock, and sat back down.

"Finny, please return to wh-"

"Master we can't! Not with ghosts there!"

Ciel raised a hand to his forehead.

"What exactly happened to lead you to believe that there are such things as ghosts in the cellar, Finnian?"

Finny waved his arms around frantically. "Things fell, Master! And we heard some strange noises, and saw scary shadows!"  
Ciel really couldn't be bothered to deal with this. It was spoiling his fun. "Finny, both you and Maylene are very much old enough now to realise that such stupid things do not exist."

Sebastian smirked, just the distraction he needed. While Ciel was busy dealing with the idiots Sebastian used his demonic speed again to get around the garden quicker than any human could. After another minute the garden was complete and he had even cleaned up the leafs and such.

"Finny, return to your work. If anything does happen again, please call for Bard." He sipped more of his tea and glanced briefly behind Finny. His eyes widened and the tea he was oh-so looking forward to sprayed from his mouth in shock. Just a little. "What the bloody hell?" He jumped up from the seat once again, wiped his mouth and sprinted past Finny. He stared at Sebastian, who looked rather pleased with the reaction he had gotten. "How..?"

Sebastian gave just the blunt reply of, "because you ordered it, my lord."

"Even so!" Ciel raised his voice "I ordered you to do it around one minute ago! This garden is huge; there are at least forty trees here!" He rushed towards him. "How did you do it?"

"Hard work."

Ciel resisted the urge to swear. "Hard work? I don't think that this is even possible, no matter how much work you put into it, it can't be done in one minute." He eyed him suspiciously. He walked further into the garden.

Sebastian followed behind him, "yet...it is done."

Ciel growled like an angry dog, then turned and marched back to his seat. He was becoming even more annoyed than he was before. "Sebastian!" He yelled.

In contrast the calm butler simply replied, "Yes my lord?"

"I have a task for you." Ciel landed back onto his chair with a light 'thump'.

"And that is, master?"

"First, go make more tea, and second of all-" He rested his chin gracefully on his palm, one arm leaning gently upon the table. "I want you to go with Maylene and Finny and get rid of the ghosts in my basement." His facial expression did not change.

"As you wish, but may I be bold to ask, surely someone of your age is not interested in the supernatural? Are you not curious?"

Ciel scoffed. "No." Their eyes met, "Are you?"

Sebastian smirked, "but of course."

"Oh?" Ciel changed his position and leaned back into his chair. "Do you really believe in such man-made myths and fantasies, Sebastian? Why would that be?"

"As you know my lord, I didn't get much 'fun' at my previous home. Perhaps this will provide me with some fun."

Ciel sighed. Poor boy. "...Yes. Now, Sebastian, are you going to comply with my orders?"

"Yes. Please excuse me." He bowed and took the tray, heading towards the kitchen.

Ciel made himself comfortable. He admired the clear blue sky that flowed endlessly above him, catching sight of the odd cloud every now-and-then. He lifted a hand up to the gleaming sun to shove it from his vision, and paused there. 'Sebastian must have had a tough life.' He let the sun twinkle between his fingers, 'He's still just a child...But he has such a mature air...And he is very competent and seems utterly flawless. How can his adoptive father not want such a perfect boy?' Ciel thought over that last part, and shook his head, as if to clear his mind. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He's just my butler, and that is all." He stopped his chain of thought from taking him any further, and looked forward to find Sebastian had returned.

Sebastian set down another cup of tea, "your tea sir. I shall go attend to your other order now." He bowed and turned around leaving.

Ciel took the tea in hand and raised it to his parted lips. He watched Sebastian's hair sway gently from side to side, shining like silk in the daylight. He looked at the neat and pristine uniform that clothed his back, not a stitch out of place (which is exactly how it should be, since he had just paid quite a sum for it). Ciel's eyes trailed down Sebastian's back, and then realised exactly where it was that he was watching. He let the teacup rattle as it hit the table, raised both hands to his forehead and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "What the hell..." He breathed an indignant groan.

Sebastian headed back into the mansion and started to look for the useless people called 'servants.' He came behind Finnian silently, "so where is this ghost?"

Finny jumped slightly and then turned to face Sebastian, mallet in hand. "Ah! We're not sure anymore! It ran away, but it's still in the cellar!" As the words left Finny's mouth, there was a loud crash from the opposite side of the room, causing Maylene to squawk and hide behind Finny.

Sebastian adjusted his gloves and headed into the cellar. He saw something rush past and followed it into a corner. He looked down and stared. It wasn't scary it was... beautiful. The child butler crouched down and reached his hand out, stroking behind the creatures ears. What was this perfect creature?

"Ah!" Finny giggled. "Master was right!" His voice sounded both relieved and disheartened, "It's just a cute little cat!" He grinned.

Sebastian didn't even blink, "that is a cat?"

Finny refrained from petting the creature for fear of hurting it. "Of course! Have you never seen a cat before?" Finny laughed. "Well, I'm just glad that it's not a ghost!" The little cat just stared straight back at Sebastian.

Sebastian slowly picked up the cat and cradled it in his arms. "Ah...perfection..."

Finny smiled. "Could you take it outside for us? That would be a big help, we're behind on our work down here."

Sebastian nodded and headed outside, the cat meowed and Sebastian's eyes widened, happily surprised.

The cat purred into Sebastian's chest and Ciel heard Sebastian's approach, but didn't turn. "How were the ghosts?" He snickered

"Lovely," he muttered staring down at cat.

"Eh..?" Ciel peered over his shoulder at Sebastian, then flung himself flat out onto the floor.

Sebastian looked down at his master, "something wrong, sir?"

"Get that THING away from me!" He yelled, covering his mouth.

"It is not a thing it is a cat."

"Keep it away!" Ciel scooted further back.

"Why are you afraid of this cute creature?"

"I am NOT AFRAID OF IT!" Ciel roared, getting onto his feet. "I'm ALLERGIC to it! So just take it anywhere except near me!"

"So, may I keep it?"

Ciel choked. "Hell no! It's fur will get everywhere and I'll be suffering because of that wretched animal!" He felt bad for Sebastian, since he looked as though he liked it so much, but even so, he was very much allergic to cats.

Sebastian sighed for once and walked away, "as you wish..."

Ciel felt his heart-strings pull, and he scratched the back of his head. "S-Sebastian...If you wish to look after it, then by all means do so, just...At least not in the house...Not around me." Ciel felt his cheeks redden and he turned to the side. "And don't get your clothes covered in fur. Are we clear?"

Sebastian whipped round and gave a cat like grin. "Yes my lord!"

Ciel laughed to himself and sat back down slowly, picking up his cup. "Sneaky bastard..."

Sebastian walked round the side of the mansion and set the cat. "One moment..." Suddenly the demon child got supplies from the mansion and the surrounding area, and then swiftly created a mini mansion for the cat, complete with food and fine bedding.

The cat wandered around Sebastian's leg, nuzzling it's head on his trousers, purring as it did so.  
Sebastian sighed contently and paused. "You need a name..."

The cat sat itself down next to Sebastian's foot and meowed in agreement.

Sebastian kneeled down and looked at the cat's glistening green eyes. "Do you like, Phantom?"

The newly named 'Phantom' pawed at Sebastian's leg and meowed.

"That's good." He looked up at the sky, "I should return to my master."

Ciel yawned. He sprawled his arms out in the chair, and closed his eyes.

Sebastian stroked the cat for a finally time before heading back into the mansion, first getting rid of any cat hairs; from his clothes and the cellar. Then returned, to check up on his master.

Ciel was breathing softly, one leg curled up in his chair. His chest was rising and falling slowly.  
Sebastian tilted his head to the side; he couldn't help comparing his master to cat. He came a little closer and went to touch the elder's hair.

Ciel twitched in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open.

The butler bounded back, and then stood still.

"Nn..." Ciel sat up from his awkward position. "Sebastian..." He yawned again. "Is the cat gone?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Not only am I allergic to the damn things, have I found just being in their presence annoying."

"Although my lord, you sometimes remind me of a cat."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Don't compare me to a beast like that!" Ciel got out of the chair and stretched his arms behind his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so, and groaning quietly.

"It's a compliment in my opinion." He countered.

Ciel gave him a look and then turned around. "I'm more of a dog person."

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. "No wonder you're always barking orders."

Ciel halted in his path. He resisted the urge to backhand him for a) Being so rude to his master and b) Using such a predictable pun. "Oh? So I'm always giving orders, am I?" He walked to Sebastian and put his hand on Sebastian's head. "Well then I suppose you won't mind one more..."

Sebastian looked up, trying to resist another smirk. In his head he saw a mental image of Ciel having fur and that fur being on end while hissing.

"Sebastian, this is an order." He grinned maliciously. "Get down on your hands and knees."

Sebastian didn't hesitate and went onto his hands and knees, as ordered.

Ciel looked down at the boy. Ciel liked the control he had over him, and thought. His mind began to trail and go through all kinds of orders, and he bit his lip to hold back those ideas. "Bark, Sebastian."

Sebastian decided to push his annoyance further. "Meow."

Ciel growled and leaned down, tilting Sebastian's chin up. "**Bark.**"

"Meow."

Ciel ran his fingers up from his chin to Sebastian's hairline and tugged a little at his hair. "I order you to bark, Sebastian!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed slightly. "Woof."

Ciel scoffed and rubbed his hand on Sebastian's head. "Good dog." Since Ciel loved getting his way so much, he went ahead with another order. "I order you to roll over." Forget the clothes. They'll be washed later.

Sebastian moved his head from master's hand and rolled over, then glared up at the brat he then tried to bite his master's hand.

"Oooh bad dog." Ciel poked Sebastian's forehead and held in his laughter. "Be a good boy." He caressed down Sebastian's hair without realising what he was doing. He smiled with a teasing look in his eyes.

Sebastian backed away slightly and just glared at his master, his eyes now a glowing dangerous red.  
Ciel flicked him in the forehead. "I'm only kidding." He walked passed him. Sebastian was like an angry little Chihuahua to Ciel right now, and he was not threatened in the slightest. Ciel smiled a little, "Sebastian, what's next on the schedule?"

Sebastian stood up straightening his posture, "a history lesson with Miss Annis at two."

Ciel sighed. "Then I suppose I'll return to working in my study." Ciel began walking back into the mansion.

Sebastian nodded, "I shall return to my work my lord." He watched the elder walk away and cleared up the tray with tea. The butler cleaned his clothes and finished just as the telephone rang. In a second Sebastian answered it receiving the information that Miss Annis was ill and could not tutor his master today. He put the phone down and headed to the study.

Ciel turned circles on his chair while reading the paperwork in his hand, and upon hearing Sebastian's arrival, he jolted to a stop.

Sebastian knocked on the door then entered. "Sorry to disturb you master, but Miss Annis called and she cannot come in today for your lesson."

Ciel resisted his urge to raise his arms in the air triumphantly, and then resumed his spinning. "Alright then." He caught sight of Sebastian every few seconds in between spins, and then yawned. "What do you suppose we do until my guest arrives tonight?"

"That is up to you master, but I shall listen to any of my master's orders."

Ciel looked over Sebastian. "Okay. Sebastian," His expression was calm, "You're still my dog." He crossed one leg over the other. He leaned his elbow onto his knee, and tilted his head. "I order you to sit on my desk."

Sebastian walked over and sat himself on the desk, looking down at his master.

"Lie down." Ciel stood up and leaned a little onto him. His elbow was leaning on the desk, and his stomach was pressed lightly on Sebastian's knees. "That's an order."

Sebastian closed his eyes and laid down on his back.

Ciel inhaled and held his breath, looking the boys face over, again and again. He raised his hand and paused.

His hand reached up to Sebastian's face, and he gently rested it on his cheek. Ciel's eyes stared at him with adoration, and exhaled, feeling a blush form on his face. "You look a lot like a doll, Sebastian." He trailed his fingers in a circular motion and then caressed him with the back of his hand. Ciel could feel his heart beating hard, and he hoped that the younger wouldn't realise.

Sebastian's usual stoic face, including still lips, turned into a slight smile.

Ciel bit his lip, and breathed as still as he could through his nose.

He pushed the loose strands from Sebastian's forehead.

"You're my butler..." Ciel breathed, "You shall be loyal only to me, do you understand?" He traced Sebastian's cute lips with his finger, then waited for a reply.

"Yes my lord..." he muttered, quieter than normal.

Ciel blushed, hearing the confirmation he needed.

"I'm going to go bathe before Mr Hugh arrives, so I must leave you on your own for now." He pushed his hand under Sebastian's head, and slowly raised it up.

He faltered.

He pushed his lips onto Sebastian's forehead, leaving them there for around four seconds, then removed his hand, and quickly hurried out of the room, almost slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian sat on the desk, staring at the door curiously. "What was that?" he said out loud and headed back to Phantom for some peace of mind.

Ciel sat up against the wall of the bathroom, watching the steam rise from the boiling water that slowly filled the tub. He cringed and crossed his arms over his head, and contemplated drowning himself to get rid of the embarrassment he felt. He stood up and began removing his clothes, then twisted the tap until the water ceased to flow. He laid himself in the bath, closed his eyes, and relaxed.


	4. Part IV: State of Affairs

**AN: Hello you lovely people, I'm attempting to regularly upload parts now! Also, this story will be continued as I remade contact with my bocchan and we've started continuing this story!Yay \o/!**

**Disclaimer, as always: We don't not own Kuroshitsuji we just enjoy writing the great characters owned by Yana!  
**

**Please, rate, follow and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

It was five to four at the mansion, the storm of mistakes from the servants had calmed, and the weather on the other hand was going from calm to being agitated. Dark clouds overshadowed the entire space of London and the Phantomhive mansion was no exception. Sebastian stood like a statue of the main hall of the building, worrying over whether Phantom would be safe in this weather. A thunderclap boomed with the sound of the gentle ring of the bell. The butler walked over to the door and opening it revealing a man in his thirty's with brown brushed back hair, small brown eyes and thin face and body frame, however slightly tanned body.

"Mr Hugh, I presume?" asked Sebastian closing the door on the sound of another thunderclap.

"Yes. Just show me to Ciel Phantomhive." Mr Hugh replied quickly, surprised at the fact that the 'great' Ciel Phantomhive had a child butler.

Sebastian started to walk towards the study. "Very well." While he walked he noticed Mr Hugh looking around the mansion as if he was remembering the route he was taking. When they arrived at the study Sebastian opened the door for the guest and followed in after him. "Mr Hugh, for you sir."

Ciel stood to greet the man. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a tightly knotted blue ribbon around his neck, a formal black-blue jacket lined with silver buttons, and long, neat black trousers. His hair on one side was tucked graciously behind his ear and he smiled his best business smile. "Good evening, Mr Hugh. Have a seat."

Mr Hugh smiled back softly and went over sitting on the seat. "Have you been well?" he asked, not asking caring but trying to make a good impression.

"Of course." Ciel said, sitting opposite him. "Well now, Mr Hugh, what propositions have you come here to make?"

"Well..." Mr Hugh started and the discussion began, Sebastian stood by his master, listening over the conversation while time passed.

"No." Ciel said. The conversation came to a screeching stop. "I would not like to merge companies with you."

Sebastian smirked, at the same time Mr Hugh's face flashed red. "Why not?" he shouted, at the end of his rope.

Thunder crashed as Ciel took a sip from his teacup. "...Because the Funtom company does not need your help. But of course, it's not to help us; business is all about self-gain, am I right?" He placed the cup back down on the table. "I do not gain anything from merging companies with you. That is that."

The enraged man bared his teeth together, his hands clenched tightly.

"Sebastian, please accompany Mr Hugh out." Ciel smiled.

Sebastian bowed and walked over to Mr Hugh, "gladly, master."

Ciel stood up after they had left the room, and then stood watching the storm from the safety of his window. He was surprised how well he handled himself after doing something so embarrassing earlier to Sebastian.

Sebastian walked in front of Mr Hugh, making sure to look at him with the corner of eye.

"That ungrateful Phantomhive brat." Hugh mumbled as they reached the front door, "He will regret this."

Sebastian opened the door for him and waited for him to leave.

"Kid, do you like it here? Do you get along well with your master?" He sneered.

"I am happy to serve my master, as any butler should."

"Do you think he'll miss you?" He grinned, and a bag was thrust over Sebastian's head as he was pulled out of the house in silence, and thrown into a cart. He felt his arms being bound together, but did not struggle. "What a foolish child that Phantomhive is."

Sebastian knew two things, he could get out of here with ease and more importantly he loved games. He couldn't help it if he needed to release his demon side once in a while, being human-like was a bore. So, he waited.

Ciel watched the hammering rain for around five minutes, and then snapped back into reality with a loud crash of thunder. He turned quickly. "Sebastian?" He asked into the darkening room. He received no response, and on that, he decided to find Sebastian himself. He walked briskly down the corridors from the study, and caught sight of Bard on the way. "Bard, where is Sebastian?"

Bard scratched his stubbly chin and thought. "I don't think I've seen him since this morning."

Ciel groaned and jogged into the entrance hall and stopped to find the heavy open door swinging slowly on its hinges.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian felt the cart stop and lifted his head up slightly; at least he had a chance to work on his demon side. He closed his eyes and worked out from touch that one person was carrying him. Then he could see red like shadow figures in his head, one, two, three, four, plus on the carrying him. Five. There were five.

"Get on the phone to the kid and let him know what to bring and where we are." One of the men said to the other. The stamping of feet could be heard, and the damp smell of a dirty empty building lingered.

Sebastian decided he needed to act more human like again and tried to weakly get out of the bag.

"Oi, the boy's trying to get free." Said a faceless voice. Sebastian's face was met with a swift and stinging punch, but it was nothing compared to what he'd had before. He stopped his act and leaned back onto the wall behind him.

Ciel ran to Maylene, and she handed him the phone. Ciel was unshaken. These types of kidnapping situations were handled by stupid people, making them unpredictable, but never-the-less, handled by stupid people. Ciel listened intently.  
"Yes?"

"Ah! Ciel Phantomhive, it's lovely to hear from you so soon. What's it been, ten minutes?"

Ciel sighed. "You called me. Now, where is Sebastian and what do you want?"

"Well, you see, my offer's changed a little now... "The line was silent while he thought. "I'd like you to hand over one hundred thousand pounds (£100,000). That's not much from you, right, little rich boy?"

Ciel laughed to himself. 'The only thing you'll be getting from me is a bullet in your face' he thought to himself. Not long after that, Ciel was rushing around the house, gathering his hat, gun, and a suitcase full of money.

By now Sebastian had decided to annoy the men further and struggled more.

The men continued to, simply put, attempt to beat the crap out of Sebastian, but to no avail. Hugh snickered and walked towards them, and they immediately stopped.

"You remember the plan, right?" He shook his hair from his face. "You're outside to greet him, then following him inside to make sure he doesn't pull anything funny." The men all simultaneously agreed, and Hugh looked down at Sebastian. He tore the bag from his head. "Don't worry; your master will be here soon."

Sebastian's eyes slowly started to glow. "Leave my master alone."

"Are you worried, kid?" He said, crossing his arms. "Well no need to worry. As soon as he comes in here he'll have a bullet through him." He snickered, imitating a gun with his hand. It seems as though his ideas and Ciel's weren't far off from each other.

Sebastian was very tempted to kill them all them and there, that was before his master came. Slowly the room started to get darker.

Ciel dragged Bard out of the door while briefing him on the situation, and they were already there within around five minutes. The cart stopped outside the old building, and Ciel stepped out into the rain. Two men led him inside.

When Sebastian noticed Ciel was here the room lit back up in an instant.

Ciel threw the case across the floor to where Hugh was stood, pointing a gun at Sebastian's head. "Go ahead and look." Ciel said. "Now hand over Sebastian." Ciel could feel the gun concealed in his sleeve, and held it in place with his wrist and palm.

A man scurried to the case, and looked at the very real one hundred thousand pounds (£100,000). He nodded at Hugh and Ciel folded his arms (to make sure that the gun didn't appear before he needed to use it).

"Thank you," Mr Hugh grinned, kicking Sebastian forward into the floor,

"However, I'm afraid I don't want the Queen's dog running after me when we are through here."

Ciel whipped the gun from under his arm, but wasn't quick enough.

The sound of two gunshots chorused as Sebastian slumped onto the ground, and Hugh let out an ear piercing cry as he stared at the newly appeared hole in his wrist.

When Ciel had shot, Hugh shot his gun as a reaction; this gun had still been pointed at Sebastian head. Blood started to spill from his wound, but to Sebastian it all felt like a warm tingle. Ciel froze, still pointing the gun at Hugh, staring at Sebastian, led in a pool of his own blood. Bard heard the gunfire and leapt onto the scene with his own weapons, taking out everyone else in the room but Hugh and Ciel. Hugh screaming and backed up against the wall. "W-w-w-wait a mi-"

Ciel shot four more times, all aimed at Hugh's head, letting him drop to the floor next to Sebastian. The room was silent, and Bard checked outside for passers-by. Ciel stayed in the same place. He looked at the crimson that the boy lay in. Ciel threw his gun across the room and breathed heavily.

Sebastian mentally sighed he was going to have the give himself away. "M-m-aster..." he groaned weakly (however fake).

Ciel jolted and stammered. "Sebastian?" He ran and dropped down next to him, wondering what the hell he could do. He was completely confused as to why Sebastian was still alive, but tried to help none-the-less. "Y-you got shot Sebastian, right? In the head-" He lifted Sebastian up a little. "-Right?"

"Yes..." he breathed out.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Ciel yelled. He sat Sebastian up in his arms.

"Try to work it out..."

Ciel panicked and tried to think, but his mind didn't comply. "Sebastian, I order you to tell me yourself!" He shook, gripping tighter.

Slowly Sebastian stood up and looked down at his master. He coughed the bullet onto his glove.

Ciel watched. He sat, looking up at the younger stained in red

The room fell black, while Sebastian looked up at his master with bright red eyes and sly smirk. "I am a demon."

A painful silence descended upon the two shrouded in darkness, and Ciel stared down the floor. He held his breath and felt his heart pounding against his chest.

Sebastian leaned closer, "are you scared?"

Ciel looked up at the child's face. A long sigh escaped his lips. "Well at least you're still alive." He felt his heart slowly regaining its natural pace. "If you were human you'd be dead...And that would've been my fault." He said.

The demon looked over his uniform, "ah I apologise for ruining my uniform master.

Ciel let out a less-than-half-hearted laugh. He thought. _'How pathetic. I find comfort in knowing that Sebastian is still alive, even though it's so surprising...'_ He pulled himself back onto his feet. _'It's not surprising at all.'_ "It should wash out, I hope." Ciel put a hand on Sebastian's head and looked at his blank expression. "Let's go back."

Sebastian let the bullet drop to ground, following behind his master.

Ciel scooped up the case and walked through the raging storm into the carriage. He threw his hat onto the seat next to himself and looked out of the window.

Sebastian closed his eyes, relaxing, life as demon butler would be interesting.


	5. Part V: Food for thought

**Sorry for the late update once again. It's gotten to the point again where my bocchan and I have not spoken for a long time and I really want to continue this...so...is there anyone who wants to roleplay with me and be Ciel?**

**Feel free to email me at ****_ patricia . sisman (a t symbol) hotmail. co. uk ( i put spaces in so that the damn thing shows it)  
Or P.M me but there's more of a chance that i'll look at my email.  
_**

**I do have five more parts to upload that I will upload if I get a new Ciel, otherwise I feel like I'm leading people on to come to something that's not complete.**

**Thank you for your paitence.**

**Please, fav and review if you wish :D**

**LittleTrishyKitty =^.^=**

* * *

The carriage began to move and Sebastian and Ciel sat opposite each other. It was going to take a while to get home through this storm, but since they were in no rush, it was fine. Ciel sat dazed from all that had happened.

Once again Sebastian looked like a statue, his perfect facial features highlighted with each strike of thunder that resounded from the sky.

Woken at seven in the morning, hearing screams from the servants, got dressed, worked, and had two lessons. Yes, Ciel's day was going the same as usual. Although it was only yesterday when he found out the shocking truth about his cute little butler, everything was exactly the same. That day was so far from unusual so far that Ciel was confused. Ciel sat in his garden, reading, since he had just finished an hour and half long lesson of Geography.

Out of nowhere Sebastian appeared, "my lord, I came to inform that the rest of day is yours. If you excuse me I have tend to the garden because Finnian made several errors." With only a nod from his master he leaped away and rushed round at demon speed in front of his master. Now that he knew he was demon, tasks like these were less annoying.

Ciel watched with great interest. Personally, if the day was his from now, he'd rather spend it watching Sebastian performing his duties. Ciel laughed inwardly and listened to the rapid sound of footsteps on the lawn. "Sebastian," Ciel began.

Within a second Sebastian was in front of him, "yes my lord?"

"When will you be preparing dinner?" Ciel knew that his reading time ended at half two, so it was not far from then.

"As soon as I'm finished here my lord."

"I see." He looked over Sebastian, scanning his flawless clothes, hair, face, and the rest. Ciel stood and walked to towards the manor. "I'll be in the kitchen."

In less than two minutes, Sebastian was in the kitchen. "Do you request anything master?"

Ciel leaned back against the wall. He paused in thought. "Just go ahead and make whatever you can."

"As you wish." Then Sebastian became a blur in the kitchen as rushed round the room making dinner.

_'I have a demon as a butler.'_ Ciel began to comprehend as he watched him. _'I have a demon butler under my command.' _He pulled up a seat and pressed his back to the wall. _'He's a demon. He can do just about anything, and he will do anything that I order him to do.'_ He rested his hands in his lap. "Sebastian, why do comply with my orders?"

The blur became Sebastian again, but with the addition of dinner, roast duck gazed over with orange sauce. "I wouldn't be a butler if I didn't."

Ciel laughed and crossed his arms. "That's true." _'Even so, that's not what I meant...' _"Alright then, Sebastian, have it your way."

"Where would you like to eat your dinner my lord? For your dinner I have prepared roast duck gazed over with orange sauce."

Ciel looked at the food. _'I suppose this is to be expected.'_ Ciel stood up and walked closer to Sebastian. "...I'll eat in my study."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes my lord." He turned and headed to the study.

Ciel walked slowly behind, watching the tails on Sebastian's coat slightly sway as he walked. When they reached the study Ciel seated himself elegantly at his desk, and waited for Sebastian to set down the food.

As soon as Ciel had sat down, Sebastian set the food down. He then set down a cup of tea alongside it.

Ciel picked up his cutlery and eyed his butler. He knew what Sebastian was waiting for, and he refused to let him get what he wanted. In fact he refused to let anyone get what they wanted. Ciel was not going to show his gratitude unless he felt like it.  
He looked down at the food. It smelt delicious, but Ciel took his time.

Sebastian went by his side and waited for his master to finish his meal. The butler made a mental note to go and see Phantom when he had spare time.

Ciel sat uncomfortably in his seat. He jabbed the food with his fork. Upon placing it in his mouth, he had the shock of his life. "Mm..." His eyes widened. He hoped that Sebastian hadn't heard. He cursed inwardly. _'Damn it, it's delicious...'_ He thought.

Sebastian did hear it and smirked with satisfaction.

Ciel considered stabbing Sebastian's leg with the utensil, but stopped himself. He breathed an irritated growl, and mentally prepared himself to carry on eating.

"How is it, master?" Sebastian asked hiding a smug tone.

Ciel clenched his fist and swallowed. "It's..."

"It's..." he echoed.

Ciel twitched. _'That bastard...'_ "It's acceptable." He turned his head away from Sebastian with a barely audible. 'Hmph'.

"If you don't mind my absence, I must check on something while you are eating. Is that ok sir?"

"Please." Ciel said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh. I see you do have manners."

Ciel almost flipped up the table. "What was that?!" He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk.

Sebastian played innocent. "Hm?"

"Don't you 'Hm' me! You know bloody well what I said!" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian just looked down at him, raising his eyebrows.

Ciel would not let this slide. "Sebastian." He said.

"Yes my lord?"

"This is punishment. You're my dog, so I _order_ you to lie down." He snickered.

Sebastian set the tray down on the desk before he laid down on his stomach.

"I order you to roll over."

Sebastian rolled over and then looked up at his master smirking. "Woof."

Ciel stared down at the boy and didn't say a word. His expression was deadpan, since he refused to show that he had a hell-load of perverted ideas in his head. Ciel blushed and sat down, doing a one-eighty in his chair to face the window. He buried his head in his hands. "Aaagh...Just go..."

Sebastian stood up, brushing his uniform off before taking the tray and leaving. After he took the tray back, he searched for Phantom.

Ciel sat in his study flustered. After getting over his initial embarrassment, he carried on eating in a painful silence.

"Phantom..." Sebastian called softly.

Walking at its own slow pace, the little cat tip-toed out into the open upon hearing the sound of someone nearby. It sat down and pawed at Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian smiled faintly and sat down picking the cat up. "And how is my perfect Phantom today?"

The cat meowed and nuzzled its head to Sebastian's chin.

"Ah that's good..."

Suddenly the cat's ears perked up, and it scrambled off of Sebastian. It raced out of sight. Sebastian quickly turned to face the person behind him.

"Meeooow~ "


	6. Part VI: Love or Lust?

**Hey guys! Good news I have found a new Ciel :D so that means I can start to upload more parts. **

**The new Ciel comes in around part 12. **

**Thank you all for your paitence, and especially to the one reviewer that offered to be Ciel (Thank you for the offer! 3). **

**However my new Ciel is in the same timezone and I met her the end of the this year at a new years party :D. Due to being in the same time zone we should be hopefully be able to create content frequently. However I do go to college and Ciel goes to uni so we may get busy at times!  
**

**Please review, fav and those lovely things~ 3**

**_LittleTrishyKitty =^.^=_**

* * *

Sebastian immediately lowered his head. "Grell. What do you want?"

"Araaa~ Sebas-chan, don't look so sad to see me!" The red head said, letting his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose. "I'm just here to check up on you, that's all!" He winked.

"Well you've seen me. Now leave."

"Ooh you're so cruel! I haven't seen your cute little face in so long!" Grell got down to Sebastian's height. "Ah, also, what are you doing here with humans, little Sebas?"

"Getting away from Claude."

Grell took Sebastian in a crushing embrace. "Oooh, what? Are you feeling rebellious? You're so cute~."

"What the hell is going on?" Ciel marched from the back door to the garden, a frown engraved upon his face. "Who are you and just what the hell are you doing to my butler?!"

The almost crushed Sebastian managed to poke his head out. "Mr. Sutcliffe, an associate of Claude. And yes it is a Mr."

Ciel just watched, confused. "...Even so, what the hell are you doing to my butler?" He said more persistently.

Grell released Sebastian and placed a hand on his hip, staring right back at Ciel. "Eeh...Sebas-chan. Is this your master?" Grell turned to Sebastian, followed by a yell of 'Don't ignore me!' from Ciel.

Sebastian sighed heading into the mansion. "I'll make some tea."

Ciel sat opposite Grell, each glaring at the other. "So, why are you here, Mr Sutcliffe?" Ciel said.

"Of course, to check up on my little Sebas-chan. Ne, Sebas, your master doesn't do perverted things to you, right?"

"Hm?" He muttered while serving the tea.

Ciel choked and stammered, "What?! Of course not!" He yelled.

"Calm down, master..." Grell said sarcastically, "I was talking to Sebas-chan. So, does he do all kinds of lewd things to you?" Grell giggled.

Sebastian shook his head.

"How boring!" Grell squealed, "If I were your master I'd make sure to take care of such a cute boy li-."

"Well you are not his master. I am." Ciel smirked, folding one leg over the other. Ciel was very much fighting for ownership. He didn't care if Grell had known him longer; Sebastian was **his** and only his in Ciel's opinion.

Sebastian watched them bickering and couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or surprised.

Ciel picked up his teacup and ignored Grell's angry retorts. He sighed. "Are you done here? You've seen him, now leave."

Grell smiled. "Hmm...Well no, I don't think I am. How could I leave Sebas-chan here with someone like you?" He sneered, "I'm staying here for a while." Grell yanked Sebastian down onto his lap.

Sebastian just closed his eyes, waiting for argument to end.

"I was sent here by his adoptive father, I think that gives me some right over him. I'm just wondering whether I shouldn't keep poor Sebas-chan for myself, since he doesn't seem happy here." Grell grinned, sipping his own tea.

Ciel paused, and released his grip on Sebastian, looking down at him. "Are...you not happy?" Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian looked up at his master, "I want to stay here."

Ciel's cheeks went pink a little and he ruffled Sebastian's hair slightly. "...Good."

"Ehh?~ Sebas-chan, don't you want to live~ with~ me~?" Grell said, pouting

"Grell. When would I ever go with you?"

Grell jumped to his feet. "You're so cruel!" He scowled down at Ciel.

"Mr Grell...Why was it that you were sent here?" Ciel asked.

"Hm...Claude was just wondering if Sebastian had gotten any stronger." Grell flipped his hair from his shoulder.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Grell.

Grell raised a gloved hand to his mouth and grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. "Don't look so scary~"

"Mr Grell, I think it would be best that you left now." Ciel said.

Sebastian walked over to Grell and grabbed him by the collar. He proceeded to drag him out of the room. "I'll show him out master."

Ciel just watched as they exited the room. _'I wonder how long they've known each other...'_ Ciel pondered for a little while, _'They seemed quite close in the garden.'_

After a while Sebastian returned, "I'm sorry for the interruption to your day, sir."

"Was that a friend of yours, Sebastian?"

The butler sighed. "An annoyance, not a friend."

The older watched. "I see..." Ciel stepped towards Sebastian slowly.

Sebastian pulled his gloves up, checking over his uniform.

"Do you have friends back where you came from?" Ciel said, still walking.

"No." He replied quickly.

"So..." Ciel placed his hands on the younger's shoulders, "You won't miss anyone, no matter how long you stay here?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Ciel dropped down onto his knees, and pulled Sebastian downwards by his collar. "I don't wish for you to go anywhere." Ciel felt no hesitation when he yanked Sebastian down and their lips met for the first time.

"M-" he was cut off shortly by their lips meeting. He blinked, confused.

Ciel opened his eyes and tried to see Sebastian's with his lust-clouding vision, and trailed his hands around Sebastian's neck like a scarf. Ciel opened his mouth a little, and ran his tongue across the younger's bottom lip.

Sebastian kept his arms at his sides, still unsure. He watched his master part his lip, and his demanding tongue tracing the bottom of lip. Sebastian parted his lips, interpreting that his master wanted him to do the same.

Ciel tried to get even closer, pushing his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, silky black locks gripped between his fingers. His heart raced a mile a minute, and he let out a short and almost inaudible moan.

That moan triggered something inside of Sebastian; he let his instinct take over and pressed against his master.

Ciel felt the boy's chest meet his own, and slid his tongue into his mouth; slowly bringing his hand up to the younger's face and caressing him. He froze.

Sebastian had closed his eyes, his hands now clenched.

They disconnected.

"E-...Excuse me-" Ciel stood up and raced out, the doors swinging rapidly and slamming against the wall.

Sebastian stood up, staring blankly at the door. The boy butler didn't understand human emotions, but he knew something was wrong. He ran a hand through his hair. Sebastian exited the room through the window, making sure to close it, and then headed to Phantom.

Ciel sat breathing rapidly behind the closed door of his room, his knees held close to him. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" He slammed a fist into the floor.

Sebastian looked around for Phantom, but for once couldn't find him. He laid down on the grass, closing his eyes. Sleep was not needed for demons, but Sebastian knew it would pass the time. He would rather keep his mind blank for a while, and then engage with being a butler.

Ciel woke up sharply, met with unnerving darkness. He pushed himself off of the door that he was leaning against, and stood up. Pulling down on the handle, he stepped outside of the room. It was very dark outside; completely the opposite of what it had been when he fell asleep earlier. It may have been around six o'clock from what he could tell. He looked around the dimly lit hallway.  
"Sebastian?" He said quietly, "Sebastian? Where a-" He cut himself off. _'Jesus Christ...What I did earlier...He must hate me.' _

He wondered around the rooms, looking for a glimpse of the raven haired child, and finally got to the back door. "Sebastian?" He said hesitantly, peering outside. He began his walk into the dark, and glanced around nervously, hoping that he would not be seen first. He walked along the garden pathway, and then sighed.

"It's dangerous sleeping outside at night, Sebastian." He said, lying down next to him. He looked over Sebastian's quietly sleeping face and smiled. Ciel rested his chin on the sleeping boys shoulder, but soon felt a hot blush gather in his cheeks. "Ugh, I give up!" Ciel said, sighing.

Sebastian's eyes flickered opened and his instinct told him it was around mid-evening. He turned his head to the side, staring at his master with his usual calm collected expression. "What do you give up on, master?" he asked, curiously.

"S-S-Sebastian!" He choked as his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes my lord?" He said, calmly.

"...I..." He flopped down onto his back and exhaled. His eyes filled with a deep blue starry sky, and he snickered. "Nothing, really." He rolled onto his side to face Sebastian.

"I would recommend that you should go inside, master..."

"No." He said. He placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek and silence ensued. Ciel put an arm over him, pulling him closely to his chest, leaving the petite butlers head to rest on the elder's neck.

"Do you like me at all, Sebastian?"

"I like you, master."

Ciel paused, and then carried on lightly stroking Sebastian's head. "Ah...I see." _'He obviously doesn't really understand...He's so young...'_He cringed, _'I'm so disgusting'_. "I like you too."

"Thank you master."

Ciel squeezed him a little tighter. "Sebastian," His voiced faltered and he cleared his throat, "What do you think of, um...-

_'This is unbelievable...'_

...Love?"

"Love?" he sounded unsure. "I'm not sure what love is, master."

Ciel looked taken aback. "You're..._not sure_? Really? Do you not know the meaning of the word?" He laughed a little.

Sebastian shook his head.

Ciel looked down at him in his arms. "Oh dear." He said sarcastically. He thought for a little while, and then mumbled. "Now that I think about it...I'm not sure even I know. I can't even explain."

"Is there any way to show it?"

Ciel moved away anxiously and sat up. "I-...Of course there is."

"How?"

_'Oh dear God.' _He was sat up awkwardly straight and he folded his arms.

"Ah, um, you see..." He gulped, "...I, uh, I suppose there could be a few ways of showing that you, um, love someone..."

"Such as?"

"You, er..." He made a notion with his hands by touching his fingertips, "...You could touch them..."

Sebastian nodded. "Anything else?"

"Ah...You c-c..." He stammered. Was he going to give himself away? "You could kiss them, sometimes, I guess..." He trailed off.

"Kiss? Please define, sir."

Ciel twitched. "I, uh...Two people...like…putting their lips together..?" He hoped that his vague definition wouldn't let Sebastian catch on.

"So, like earlier?"

Ciel was frozen, wide eyed and his mouth open, staring in horror at Sebastian. _'Oh Fu-'_ "S-s-s-something like that, I guess, but it's different! It's different!" He shook his hands defensively.

"How is it different?"

"Sebastian, l-let's not talk about kissing."

"As you wish."

Ciel let out an enormous sigh and looked helplessly at Sebastian. He felt like such a bad person. "Anything _else_ you'd like to ask?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

Ciel thought carefully. "Well I suppose you want to be with them, you adore them, you want their affection..." He glanced over to him. "...You just love them."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "I see." He paused, "do you love anyone master?"

Ciel flashed a painful smile. "...No. I don't suppose you do, then?"

"Only Phantom, I think."

"...'Phantom'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The cat you said I could keep," he explained.

He laughed quietly. "I think that's a different kind of love. Well, sure, you love it in a way, but it'd be different if you loved a person."

"How is it different?"

"Um..." He played with the material on his jacket. "...You can _lust_ after a person. If you feel that way about animals, then it's not a good sign." He gritted his teeth. _'Why am I talking about this?'_ He thought, _'He won't understand, this is so awkward..._'

"What is lust?"

"Aah- um, it's like, you really want something, you desire...something...You want to _do_ something- But don't worry you're th-thirteen, don't think about it too much..!" He said, raising his voice a little.

"So you mean when humans desire something like sex?"

Ciel looked at him with alarm. "Yes, well, um, yes..." He raised a hand to his head and sighed, "Yes. That's right."

"So love can lead to lust? But you can lust without love?"

He nodded. "Yes." He laughed, "Have you become interested in this, Sebastian?"

"A little." He admitted.

"Well don't trouble yourself." He said, "You'll understand."

Ciel was confused as well. He was very much holding back. Sebastian seemed so innocent, even as a demon, and Ciel would very much have liked to show him first-hand what exactly he meant.

"Couldn't you teach me about love, sir?"

He didn't need to say it twice. Ciel grabbed his hand and quickly walked through the garden, and back into the house. "Are you sure you want to know?" Ciel said, pulling him gently towards his room.

"Yes my lord," he answered, easily keeping up with him, wondering what was going to happen next.


	7. Please help this story continue

Hey guys, me again.

I'm sorry. I feel so bad for letting this story hide in the shadows while I occasionally remember to bring it back to the light every so often.

The Ciel I picked is one again a person I have slipped out of contact with. I'm sorry for giving you false hope.

So it seems to be that the most logically thing I can do to resolve this matter is to ask for another Ciel...again. But this time from the loving people who fill my heart with joy whenever I get a review.

Thus I'm coming to you. The readers. I need a Ciel. I want this story to continue.

I need someone that is devoted and can somehow fit time for this fan-fic. Now I live in U.K this means I have Greenwich Mean Time with no offset. So depending on times zones we will have to work out the effective way of how to communicate with each other.

People have given me offers in the past and I more than willing to reconsider offers.

If you have any interest of being my new Ciel please p.m me, or use my email in chapter 5.

Thank you. Once again I am sorry for doing this all to you.

LittleTrishyKitty =^.^=


End file.
